


Tell Me Do You Hate Me, Or Do You Want To Date me

by kitsurama



Series: Obikin lyric drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Suitless Darth Vader, obiwan: have you? How embarrassing, vader: I’ve searched the entire galaxy for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsurama/pseuds/kitsurama
Summary: Ben is drunk and entirely out of fucks to give.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Series: Obikin lyric drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643179
Comments: 3
Kudos: 209





	Tell Me Do You Hate Me, Or Do You Want To Date me

**Author's Note:**

> “Van Horn” by Saint Motel.

“Well aren’t I lucky.”

If the dark side did anything, it clearly made Anakin more dramatic. If Ben had one less drink in him, maybe he would have suppressed the snort, but as it was he dips his head, looking up through his lashes, eyes dark and judging and that makes Vader raise an eyebrow at him.

Ben wonders how much more of Anakin is in Vader now. He also wonders at how much Obi-wan is left in him. It’s almost laughable how easy it is for him to ignore the yellow, sulfuric eyes of Sith on his former Padawan.

Ben pours another drink.

“I thought you had better manners than that, master.” Vader smirks, all teeth, but he doesn’t make another move except to slide his eyes to the drink in his hands. Ben hums, and takes a sip.

Vader huffs.

It’s not quite a shock, but Ben still tenses as he feels arms circle his neck, durasteel hand cold against his skin. He shivers.

Ben leans back as Vader settles into his lap, straddles him, head cocked in slight mockery as he smirks at Ben. “What do you think you’re doing?” Ben asks, relaxing the grip on his glass and trying to make the rest of his body follow suit. Vader could certainly feel how stiff he is, how uncomfortable. Perhaps there's a part of Obi-Wan left in him after all, for all he doesn’t want his old friend to see how affected he is. Still wants to keep up that “Perfect Jedi facade that drove Anakin mad.

“I missed you,” Vader hums, sliding his hand around, cupping Ben’s face as he leans in. Ben feels rather than see’s the smirk on Vader’s lips, a solid weight against his neck. “I should kill you,” he whispers, dragging his lips up. Ben’s breathe stutters. “I’ve searched the entire galaxy for you and now I have you.”

”Do you?” Ben doesn’t remember putting his drink down, and neither does he remember sliding his hand up Vaders back, other hand clutching black robes.

Vader pulls back from where he buried it into the hallow of Ben’s throat, teeth and tongue leaving behind an impressive red mark. Ben wonders how much of this possessiveness to ruin is more Anakin or Vader.

Ben watches Vader for a moment, see’s the way yellow eyes narrow before the hand in his hair yanks hard enough to leave Ben hissing, choking it down the next second as he inhales, feeling the way Vader scrapes his teeth up Ben’s throat, over his chin and crushing their lips together. 


End file.
